


The Lost Ghost

by OverlordKait



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, Insanity, Kissing, Loss, M/M, Pain, Romantic Relations, Sanity, Sci-Fi, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordKait/pseuds/OverlordKait
Summary: A Fan FictionElric-9 struggles to maintain his sanity in his centuries long search for his long lost and believed to be dead love Tristana, whom was reported dead during a raid into the Fallen Hive along with the rest of her squad. After a distress signal gives Elric-9 a lead, he travels to Russia's Cosmodrome, only to find something he or anyone else ever expected.





	

The day she died was the day I realized I couldn’t live without her. When her Ghost arrived in the Tower, his mechanical eye held an impossible sadness. I knew. I looked at him and knew. All of a sudden the ground was closer as my knees scraped against the pavement, a pain worse than anything I’ve ever felt in battle wrapped itself around my power source. A sound escaped me, a sound I never heard before. It was a helpless plea, a cry, a desperate sigh. Her Ghost settled itself in my upturned palm. I felt the temptation to close my fist, to crush the light out of him. He was supposed to protect her...I was supposed to protect her.  
“Are there any survivors?” Cayde-6 asked the Ghost, his voice low. The other Vanguards stood beside him.   
The Ghost levitated up to his level. “No,” he said. “The Fallen.... took them all.”  
Cayde nodded solemnly, accepting the losses. The Vanguards lowered their heads, but straightened their backs, maintaining their sense of strength and power. “Tristana’s team has been lost to us, but they fought bravely and for a cause greater than themselves. The proper services will be done for our fallen guardians.”  
A question nagged at me, twisted and turned in my mind. “Where… is her body?”  
Her Ghost turned to me, warily.   
“Where is her body, Ghost?”  
“I - I never found it, Elric-9.”  
“She is not dead,” I slowly returned to my feet.  
“Elric, I saw -”  
“She’s. Not. Dead,” I growled. I grabbed my Hand Cannon from the holster strapped around my thigh and stalked towards the ship hangar. “I _will_ find her.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Centuries Later  
Her short hair blew across her face as she stood with one hip cocked, gun in hand, the barrel pointed towards the sky in a relaxed position. She had her signature smirk on, green eyes glimmering with amusement. The holographic image shimmered and closed as her Ghost floated above my bed.   
“Not yet,” I murmur to the Ghost and he shines her image once more. My fingers reaches out to caress her face only to pass through it and break the image into scrambled code.   
I sigh and swing my creaking legs over the edge of the bunk. My quarters were small and plain with solid gray walls and floors. The bunk was attached to the wall left of the door and a desk was placed adjacent to the bunk. The desk as well as the floor and wall around it was littered with maps and notes of the solar system. Sketches of Hive temples, empty bullet shells, and guns waiting to be cleaned. It was a cluster of what was left of my sanity or perhaps it was the beginning of insanity. My helmet rested over the most current map, a rough perimeter sketch of an old cosmodrome in Earth’s Russia. I’ve scoured Earth for centuries, searching for anything that could lead me to her, but found nothing...until now.  
Earth has changed since I last saw her. The Fallen have almost complete control over the planet, its architecture crumbles while its plant life grows wild and untamed. The only light that remains is in The Last City, which I helped build and defend while the darkness closed in.   
There was a quick knock at the door and I turned to see Cayde-6 standing in the frame, his familiar hood pulled back.   
“I wonder if the word no has been wiped from your memory permanently.” He stepped into the room, giving his Hunter’s blade a few spins before sheathing it at his thigh.  
“I have to go, Cayde.”  
“No, Elric, you don’t,” he sighed, his gaze scanning the cluster fuck that was my desk. “You are obsessed.”  
I looked away from him, eye lights narrowed in anger. My hand rested against my helmet. “She’s out there somewhere. I”ve always known...now I have proof.”  
“Proof? A centuries old distress signal is proof? I know you’re not that dense, Elric-9.”  
“A distress signal that _ended_ centuries ago, but suddenly begins to play again a few days ago? It’s her. She’s calling out to us.”  
“Or a trick. The cosmodrome is Fallen territory. You know that.”  
“I scouted the area already. The Fallen have abandoned the surface. If I stay out of their hive, I’ll be fine.”  
"Elric, you are smarter than this. You’re following a blind hope, a desperation. The vanguards sent me here to forbid you to seek the source of this distress signal. For your own safety and perhaps even your sanity.”  
“I lost that centuries ago.”  
We made eye contact. Cayde-6 had a slight exasperated look, the light in his mouth blinking with a chuckle.  
“You’re still gonna go, aren’t you?” He already knew the answer to that.  
I placed my helmet over my head, holstering my hand cannon, and pulling on my warlock bond. Two Ghosts came to me, one on each shoulder. My own and hers. I gave a slight nod to Cayde and moved past him.  
“You’re fucking crazy, Elric-9.”  
“I know.”


End file.
